


Hunting a Hunter

by TheyWhoShantBeNamed



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Black and Blue speedrun through the enemies part, Black doesn't always sus but he does with reason, Black tolerates Blue but he grows on him, Blue and Cyan are new and everyone bullies them a lil, Detective Black(Among Us), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Himbo Red(Among Us), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Purple (Among Us), One-Sided Attraction, Pink and Blue are ride or die, Pink and White fuck with each other a lot, Pink is a gay disaster, Purple and Pink are lesbians convince me otherwise, Red is a himbo, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Cyan, Transmasc Cyan(Among Us), White is kind of a grumpy asshole, Yellow kind of likes Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyWhoShantBeNamed/pseuds/TheyWhoShantBeNamed
Summary: The Skeld needs knew workers to finish the jobs left over from the last mission. Thankfully, there's a long list of people to pick and choose from to finish up, despite what dangers face this ship's crew.
Relationships: Black & Blue (Among Us), Blue & Pink (Among Us), Blue/Black (Among Us), Blue/Yellow (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Imposter(Among Us), Lime & Green(Among Us), Pink & White (Among Us), Pink/Purple (Among Us), Red & Brown (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Cream of the Crop

"Ma'am, the imposter from The Skeld's last mission has been found and disposed of. Unfortunately, they lost two members in the process. Blue and Cyan are dead."

"How unfortunate. Send someone to notify their friends and families, if any."

"Of course, Ma'am. And the ship?"

"Well you know the drill by now. Send two more to fill the spaces. I'm sure we have more on our waiting list?"

"Yes Ma'am, right away."

~~~

He was nervous, to say the least. Maybe terrified would be a better word? No, he was under qualified, and downright intimidated.

With him, was another new recruit, given a suit bright in contrast to his own. Like a light blue, but if the suit looked cleaner, it might have been brighter. Sky blue?

Either way, his own suit was blue. A kind of soothing color, in his opinion. Dark, easy on the eyes, and just not extremely noticeable. Perfect, since he really didn't want to be noticed to much on his first day, cause he had a feeling he would be messing up a lot.

The briefing had been short. They'd simply told them they were lucky to have been chosen, but were the best pick of the bunch. It felt like a lie. He knew good and well he wasn't any good to have been chosen for anything.

But he wasn't going to complain. A place to live, food and water provided, all to do some work in space? Well, it didn't sound too bad. Also, he wouldn't have anyone waiting for him back home, so it's not like it was a problem for anyone.

The guy next to him, his new coworker, didn't look so worried. He wished he had that confidence. Or any, for that matter. He continued to look at him until they accidentally made eye contact.

The guy looked kind of weirded out but said, " _Soooo,_ first day, huh?"

"Hehehe, yeah," he said, "I'm...I'm so freaked out. I don't even know how I landed this gig"

"Oh, _me_ too, man. I kind of signed up on a whim, did some psychology tests, physical tests, and they handed me a suit and dropped me in this little ship with you."

"Same. Felt rushed. Like, they're just desperate for new people, huh?"

"Definitely. Kind of weird. Did they tell you about the whole alien thing?"

 _Oh. Yes._ He'd had definitely heard about that. For all that was holy, did he ever _not_ want to come into contact with that thing, if it was on their ship. That was for sure one of the cons of this whole thing.

"Y-yeah. I hope that never happens to us."

"You and me both. I'll shit myself."

"Then I guess we'd both be in some _deep doo-doo,_ haha!"

They cracked up with laughter, the light blue-clad man throwing his head back as he did.

"A shame they told us not to tell each other our names, I'd y'know, I'd ask for yours," the one wearing a darker blue said.

"Yeah. Maybe if you and I get to know each other better, I _might_ tell you," the other winked.

They chatted lightly until the little ship they traveled in finally reached The Skeld. Like a magnet, it latched on to the back of the ship, at the loading bay. They were teleported in, and waiting for them in the room was some of their new coworkers.

The one dressed all in Purple greeted them.

"Hello! I'm Purple, you must be our new Cyan and Blue!"

 _Ah, so that's the color of his suit,_ Blue thought. _Couldn't place it earlier._

"Okay, so here are some of your crewmates, Pink. Yellow, Black, and Lime! There's a couple others, but some of them couldn't be bothered to come with us to meet you two. Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Blue chuckled, "You guys are enough. To be honest, I wasn't expecting much of a welcome party

"Me neither," Cyan agreed.

"Ok, well, tasks will be posted daily. Your only job is to get them all done. You can buddy up or work alone, most of us tend to work alone, but we're happy to help if you need it. We're all just waking up, but work starts right around this time. Not trying to rush you guys into things, but you're gonna have to start from this moment. Most of the tasks are easy, so don't worry too much."

Blue and Cyan glanced at each other. They would ask more, but after Purple's little speech, the others had departed already and gone on to do other things. Purple handed them each a tablet and a card.

"Here you go, these are yours. You can keep them in that pouch in your chest," Purple unzipped their pouch to pull their tablet out halfway as an example. "The tablets have your assigned daily tasks, a map of the ship, a list of all the other crewmates and their heart rates. Your suits keep track of that and are linked to the tablet. It also has an emergency report button, just in case."

"In case of...what?" Blue questioned.

"Oh, you know, in the event that something goes wrong, or you need to get the whole crew's attention about something and can't make it to the cafeteria's button. It'll teleport us all immediately to the conference table in the cafeteria, or caf for short. I would advise not to use it unless it is absolutely necessary."

Blue felt oddly weirded out by the grave tone Purple held in their voice by the last few sentences. It was a sudden seriousness compared to how peppy they had sounded earlier.

"Anyways, good luck on you both! I've got my own things to handle, so I'll leave ya to it!"

Purple gave the new recruits a thumbs up and walked away. The door opened and shut behind her, leaving Cyan and Blue alone to their devices.

"Well, guess we're on our own from here on out," Cyan chuckled.

"Guess so. Do you, maybe, wanna stick together for now?"

"Oh for _sure,_ I can't imagine navigating this whole thing on my own."

Blue smiled gratefully and turned on his device.

"I have a task close to here _iiinn_...admin. Swipe card?"

"Me too! Must be these little things," Cyan said, pulling his card from Purple out for Blue.

"Oh. Makes sense. Okay, so...we just go through this door. Then, to cafeteria, and down to admin. Sounds simple."

"Yeah! Should be easy enough. It's a card swipe!"

_**(Couple minutes later)** _

"Argh! This is _so_ infuriating! Why does this stupid thing not read!? I've been doing it for five minutes and it keeps telling me _'Too Slow!' 'Too Fast,' 'Can't you read? Try again!'_ I'm gonna break this thing!"

Blue watched as Cyan swiped a couple more times, took a step back, breathed, and stepped up again, swiping once more. Finally, the machine beeped green and read, _"ACCEPTED."_

"Whew, finally! Your turn, Blue," cyan said, moving back for the other.

Blue stepped up and tried swiping. He went too fast the first time, and he whined. When he tried again, it was a bad read, so he tried slower. That didn't work, but he managed to get it the next time.

Cyan whistled, "Dang, that was quick, compared to me."

"Yeah, guess I just learned from your mistakes."

"Hey, hey, hey, you made the same mistakes! Just, not as much!"

Blue almost stuck his tongue out at Cyan playfully, but he knew the other wouldn't even see it behind their helmets. They were told to keep them on always while working. It avoided them having to put it on in the case they needed to go outside the ship. They were allowed to customize, Blue and Cyan had found, as there was a whole selection of designs to choose from for their suits. They picked it out on their tablets, Cyan went for a little plant sprout with two leaves and Blue decided on the ram horns.

Purple hadn't had any, but Blue had seen Yellow with a giant cowboy hat, comical in height and hard to miss. How could he _not_ have seen it?

"Oh, you two must be the newbies, yeah?" Two more people walked in, one dressed all in brown, and the other in red, "I'm Brown, obviously, and this is Red."

"Hi, there, how are ya?"

"Fine, thanks," Cyan answered for them, "Cyan and Blue."

"Yeah, it's cool to have you guys here. We've been needing some extra hands after what happened last ti--oof! Hey!"

Red rubbed his head after Brown had smacked him upside it. She grinned behind her helmet to make her voice still sound friendly, "Don't mind him, he's a dumbass. Are you guys done?"

"Oh, yeah, we better get going. Blue and I have stuff to do in electrical."

"Okay, be careful. Electrical can be pretty hazardous, and it's dark, too. Make sure you stick together, okay?"

The two newbies nodded and walked out. As they did so, red called out after them, "Yeah, don't die--! _Heyyyy!!_ "

Blue felt unnerved by all these warnings. Everyone kept trying to warm them about being careful, and acted suspicious. Brown hit Red everytime he said something that sounded...bad. What exactly happened last time? Why was everyone being so ominous??

Cyan and Blue turned the corner to head into electrical, but bumped into Lime on their way in. They apologized, but Lime only glared at them, and told them to "watch it."

"Sheesh, what an asshole," Cyan said.

"Seriously," Blue agreed, "I mean, we apologized, we didn't know he was going to be there!"

In electrical, it was as dark as brown had said. The lights on their helmets only lit up a small part of the room at a time. There were hissing noises and dripping noises, and things beeped and buzzed a low hum.

"Fuck, this place is creepy," Blue whimpered.

"Yeah, let's just hurry up and do our tasks, so we can leave. What do you have?"

"I got three things in here. Uh, calibration, wires, and i gotta download some stuff.

"Sounds good. I just gotta do wires, but I'll wait for you."

Blue nodded and they got to work. They both did wires first, then Cyan just whistled as he waited for Blue to do his other tasks. Blue recognized the tune as the theme for The Ring from Lord of the Rings. It helped Blue feel a little better, knowing he was just there behind him. He rocked a little to the tune as he worked.

Then Cyan said, "Hey, Blue? I see Purple outside right now, I'm gonna ask them where the reactor is, alright? I'll be gone for a couple seconds."

"O-Oh, okay, sure!"

Blue kept working on the calibrator, unable to get his timing just right. "Ugh, why are some of these tasks so simple but hard??"

He was just finishing up with the last ring, but misclicked when he heard a sound. A different one, that was unlike the repetitive dripping, hissing, and humming. It was a metallic sound, like something scraping, and a creak. Blue paused, and froze.

" _C-Cyan?,_ " he whispered, " _You...you there?_ "

There was no response. His breath picked up as his anxiety spiked. He felt his heart starting to race, and heard it pounding in his ears.

A hand grabbed his shoulder. The sound he let out could not be described as a scream, but it was closer to a yelp. He heard a short creak and a slamming noise.

"You okay?"

Blue whipped around to face Cyan. Purple was behind him, holding their hands out, as though to calm him.

"Woah, you're hyperventiling, sit down. I...I didnt leave you that long, did I?"

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be alright, I think he's just spooked." Cyan made sure Blue sat down, but didnt touch him, "Just take some deep breaths, alright? Just breathe. In and out, okay? You're okay, you're safe, Purple and I are here."

Blue did as he was told, and breathed as slowly as he could through his shaking. He trembled out, "I-I-I...I thought--I thought-- I heard--"

"Take him to medbay to rest, why don't you?" Purple offered.

"Sure thing."

Blue held up his hands as Cyan leaned in to help him up, "No,no, I-...I got it, I'm good, I just--I just need a second. I'm good."

"If you say so. We'll wait for you," Purple said.

Blue stood on wobbly legs. Cyan held his arms out in case he fell while Purple stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Are you guys okay in here? We heard a noise."

Purple saw Orange, Brown, Red, and White standing outside the entrance to Electric. They gestured for them to be quiet and back off, leaving the other confused.

Once Blue was calmer, he realized there was a whole bunch of people just standing outside, watching him. He felt embarrassed, covering his face with a groan.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I'm good now. I just panicked, is all," he assured them.

"That's okay, " Purple said, "We'll leave, you go ahead and finish your task. Cyan, stay with him."

"Of course."

Apparently Orange had a task here too, because she walked in and went to the corner, pressing a button to download something. She tapped her foot patiently and waved at Cyan and Blue.

The lights went out.

Blue saw his tablet beeping and pointing him to the panel around the corner. There, he found the lights and started flicking them on with Cyan. They fumbled over it, accidentally turning some off again. They were just frantic to get the light back on.

Blue heard the metal scraping again, and he heard Orange gasp. There was a scream as he desperately tried to get the lights all on again. The screaming was ended by a sickening noise. It was a crunching, and the sound of liquid sloshing.  
The metal creaked, and the lights came on again. 

"...Orange?"

Blue felt his stomach fill with dread once more when there was no response. He stepped forward, and he slowly crept around the corner, peeking around till he saw a on orange boot. 

He sighed, thinking it was alright, and turned the corner, only to freeze in place.

Red. Red everywhere. All over the walls, and covering the machines and panels. Pieces and chunks of flesh and meat strewn about, blood splattered all over the place.

Blue wanted to vomit, but nothing came up. He couldn't even breathe.

Orange's entire upper half was torn clean off, only her spine sticking out.

"B-Blue?! What-- _oh_ my fucking... _oh my God_."

Cyan retched in automatic disgust. He reached for Blue's arm to pull him away.

Feeling something touching him, Blue snapped out of it. He tore away from the arm, pushed Cyan into the wall behind him, and ran out of Electric. Outside the door, he crashed right into someone and fell down. He wasted no time in scrambling up and pressing himself against a wall.  
That moment was the moment he processed what he saw, and broke down. His breath shook into a sob, and he tried covering his mouth only to meet the glass of his visor. He growled in desperate frustration, and removed his helmet, throwing it aside. He leaned against the wall as he tried to quiet his crying. His knees buckled and he slumped down until he was huddled in the corner.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears, and he could sense someone standing near him. They knelt down, and touched his arm. Blue flinched and going his arm out in defense, wanting no one to touch him. They sighed and stood up.

"Wait here, I'll look," they said.

Blue only nodded, head still buried in his hands. Peeking between his fingers, he caught a glimpse of the black boots walking into Electric.

Black immediately noticed Cyan sitting on the floor against a wall. He didn't look harmed, but he seemed traumatized.

Cyan pointed a shaky finger around the corner. Black nodded an kept walking. His eyes widened in surprise, then he frowned with furrowed brows.

 _So we have another one, huh?_ he thought to himself.

Black unzipped the ouch of his suit, pulled out his tablet, and walked back out of Electrical. He leaned against the wall Blue was at and pressed the report button on his tablet.

When they suddenly transported to the cafeteria, Black pushed a little waste basket by his feet towards Blue, who sat next to him. Blue hunched over in pain and puked into the basket. Black folded his hands on the table and sat upright.

"Crew, it looks like we have an imposter among us."


	2. This is What You Signed up For

Everyone, excluding, Cyan, Blue and Black, looked shocked.

"Another one!?" Brown shouted, "I-I thought we killed the last one!"

"Apparently not. You all know what we need to do now. We need to stay together, do our tasks, and weed out the imposter."

White slammed his hands on the table, "We lost two people last time! Orange is dead, we're already being picked off, and it's only been a day!"

"I know that. But we're going to have to do what we did last time. And we can't take any risks."

Blue was tuned out from it all. He had no idea what was happening. This had happened before? What is it they have to do?

"Hey. Blue."

Blue didn't look up, but his head twitched up in response. A yellow gloved hand slowly reached out to rest on his knee. He finally met Yellow's face.

"Do you need to rest? You look terrible. I can take you to Med bay, if you want."

Yellow's voice was kind and soft. He smiled in an attempt to soothe, and it worked. Blue tried his best to smile back, knowing fully well he probably had more of a grimace on his face. Yellow chuckled in amusement and stood up. He reached his hand out for Blue to take and helped Blue stand.

"Where are you going?" White asked.

"Blue obviously needs to rest. Look at him, he's traumatized," Yellow said.

"That's fine, but I need to get his story on what happened," said Black.

"Can't you ask Cyan?"

"Sure, but I just want _everyone's_ story."

Blue sat back down and kept his gaze on the table.

"W-well, I was d-d-d-doing the calibrations, and I...I heard something. Like metal, I guess."

"There's a vent in there, perhaps you heard someone crawl through there," Black filled in.

"I didn't see anyone. But I, I panicked. P-Purple and Cyan came in, I calmed down. Orange stayed behind to download something. She was...she was standing in the corner."

"That's right where vent it's, so that further proves my thought."

"And the lights went out. Cyan and I were fixing it and we were almost done. I heard the met--the vent open again, and Orange screamed. When the lights came on, she was dead, and there was nobody there but Cyan and I."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. I just ran out of there and you came along."

"I came from Security. Pink, White, and Purple were in there with me. I was checking Cams with Purple while White fixed wiring. The lights went out and I went to fix it. I heard Orange's scream from the Lower Engine room. Then you ran right into me outside Electrical and huddled in the corner."

Brown sat up, "Red and I were in the reactor room."

Red pointed to Brown and nodded, "What she said."

"Green was inspecting samples while I scanned," Lime said, "right Green?"

"That's right."

"Well, I was in Navigation, charting our course," Yellow said.

"Was nobody with you?"

"No, I was alone. Red and Brown passed the room, so they probably saw me on their way there."

"I can confirm that, I did see him," Red said.

Blue watched Black curiously as the other leaned back.

"Everyone has an alibi. According to the story Blue gave me, the killer entered Electrical when the lights went out. But they attempted to enter at some point before. Before Purple and White came into Security. At that point, only Pink and I were in Security."

"Um, hey."

Black looked over to Blue, and handed him his helmet, "Keep this on at all times. It was excusable earlier, but you're not throwing up now."

Blue nodded. He put his helmet back on. "Um, does it matter if you were in security? Since the murder was in Electrical..."

"The vents in this place are connected, as vents are. But you can only go to certain places from specific vents. The vent in Electrical leads to Security and Med Bay, which means that the Imposter was in one of those rooms or was waiting in the vent way before you and Cyan came in. _Or_..." Black leaned forward, making Blue lean back uncomfortably, "or...it was one of you two."

Yellow stepped in between them, "Black!" he said as he pushed him into his seat, "they just got here. He just saw someone dead, cut him a break! I want to find the imposter as much as you do, but we can't go around accusing people with no grounds."

"Plus," Cyan said, from his side of the table, "Blue was fixing the lights with me. I saw him."

Black glared up at Yellow, "You know good and well I never accuse someone without having good reason."

"Yeah, yeah, but I also know that this is like a game to you. You just like being right about things, and finding these Imposters is a big game to you."

"Even if it is a game, I don't like losing. I don't like being wrong, but I am hardly ever wrong. I proved that much last time, didn't I?"

"What happened last time?"

Yellow sighed, "Before you and Cyan showed up, we had a full crew. A Cyan and Blue, before you two. A few days into our last mission, the boss told us there was someone in our crew, who wasn't what they said they were. An Imposter. We have no way of knowing how, but it took on a member's identity, and did things we could only assume were to harm us. She--it sabatoged our reactor, our oxygen, and even our communications. Meetings eventually had to be called to try and catch the suspect. We put it to a vote, but none of us ever wanted to vote someone out."

Blue looks at Cyan, who stared back in what he could only guess was horror.

"So it got off for a while, and the sabatoged continued. We eventually grew used to it, and didn't bother much. Black was the only one set in finding them out after some time. We didn't think anything truly bad would happen, until it finally went over the line. It killed one of our own. We caught it in the act and subdued it, and we ejected it into space."

Yellow gritted his teeth, "We thought that was it. There wouldn't be any more than that and we could go on with our lives here. But now...."

Blue couldn't help feeling guilty, despite having no fault in this. 

"The point it," White said, "is that we can't risk neglecting to find them this time. So, with that in mind, I think it's Pink."

"What!?" Pink screamed, "I was with Black! He said so!"

"Yeah, but aside from Black, you were the only one in Security. You could've gone during the blackout."

"But someone tried going into Electrical before that, when the lights were on. Black will tell you I was there that time."

Black nodded.

"What about Purple?" Red said.

"Me?? I was with Blue and Cyan, and then I was with Black. That whole time, White was with me!"

Pink waved her hands back and forth, "Guys, accusing each other is getting us nowhere. We have to think about our choices carefully!"

"I'm a little suspicious of Yellow, in all honesty," Lime said, "he was alone most of the time. It doesn't take too long to chart a course, either."

"I can assure you, it's not me," Yellow said, offended, "I don't see why it wouldn't be you, considering you and Green were in Med Bay. You could've easily slipped into Electrical, killed Orange, and come back before Green realized you were gone.*

"Which brings me back to why I think it's Pink--"

"For goodness sake, can we stop!?"

Everyone ceased their yelling and looked at Brown. 

"It seems none of us can agree on a decision, so I think we should skip the vote," she said.

"And? What if the Imposter kills?"

"We'll travel in groups. There's only one Imposter, that we know of. I don't think it would attack us in groups. And, if it comes down to them actually killing in front of us, then we have our report buttons."

Voices murmured around the table, and it sounded like some people agreed with her.

"That seems reasonable," Black said, "I'll skip for now."

"Me too," Pink said, "I don't wanna throw anyone out of the ship yet."

"I agree with Pink," Purple said.

Pink blushed and thanked God for her helmet.

So everyone voted to skip, except for Blue, who didn't even realize he was also supposed to vote. Afterwards, they'll went to their respective tasks. Yellow led Blue to the med bay, and laid him down on one of the first.

"How's it going?"

"I'm stuck on a ship with a killer, so kind of shitty," Blue mumbled.

"Haha, yeah. But hey, I know how you feel. We were all the same way when your happened last time."

"I guess it at least means there's a good chance we'll live, huh?"

"Yeah! And hey, at the risk of sounding kind of bad, I am kind of glad you're here. You send like a pretty good guy."

Blue blushed, embarrassed by the statement.

_Knock! knock! knock!_

"Oh, hey Black! Came to check on Blue?"

"I was just wondering why you weren't doing your tasks," Black said, "Imposter or no Imposter, you need to get to work."

"He was just making me feel better," Blue defended him.

Black looked at Blue for a moment, then back to Yellow. He sighed, "Fine," and left them alone.

"He's right, I gotta get back. You'll be okay on your own?"

Blue wanted him to stay, but didn't want to keep Yellow longer than necessary. He would be fine for a couple minutes, he supposed.

"Yeah, il be alright."

Yellow took his confirmation and left. Blue laid down on the cot and tried not think about his situation. He took out his tablet to play around with. He noticed he actually had a task in here.

_I might as well get it done since I'm in here._

There was a little window in front of the scanner where a few chemistry tubes sat on display. Blue pressed the button and watched with interest as the machine whirred to life and quickly filled each tube with a purple liquid. He waited there for a while, but nothing else happened.

"Guess I'll get back to it."

"Oh hi!"

Blue nearly jumped about a foot in the air. Quickly, he whipped around and faced the new voice.

Oh, it was just Pink.

Pink bounced on the balls of her feet, eager to talk with this new person.

"Hey, Blue! Sorry for scaring you, but I was excited to see you. I should've known I'd find you here, hehehe! You doing samples?"

"Uh, yeah," Blue said slowly.

"Oh, cool, them you have time to spare! Wanna join me to reactor? I got to start it up."

_Well, I mean, she's right. I have some time. Plus, were told to stick together, not that I'd want to be alone anyways. And I'm not injured, thankfully. Going to the reactor won't hurt me._

Blue nodded and Pink squeaked happily.

Blue let Pink lead the way, and stood with them the entire time. It was a short walk from the Med Bay. The reactor was only around the corner and down a hall.

Blue watched with interest as Pink copied the blinking squares on the reactor.

"Is everything here like some sort of mini game?"

"Hm, this one kind of is. It's pretty fun, if you pay attention. A lot of the tasks aren't so hard. Anyways, you've had a pretty rough day, huh?"

"Yes."

"You're so lucky. Well, not really, but that thing probably would have killed you if you hadn't been further away. Poor Orange. I'll miss her."

Blue didn't know Orange, but the sadness in Pink's voice was clear.

"I'm sorry she's gone. She seemed nice."

"She was. She liked to sneak extra snacks from the cafeteria and stash them around the ship, usually wherever her tasks would be. White hated it."

Blue smiled. It's too bad he never got to meet her. Officially, anyways.

Pink finished up her task and turned around, leaning back against the reactor.

"So what made you join this whole operation?"

"Eh, poverty, partly. Loneliness, somewhat. I just thought it would be a nice change. Something better to do with my life."

"Do you regret it now?"

"Yeah. Trying to get rid of 'Imposters' wasn't really in the job description. But, I mean, I met you lot. A lot of you guys seem nice. And, well, that's way better than being alone."

Pink nodded in agreement, "Some company is sometimes better than none at all. How about this, I've got one more thing to do in the engine rooms. Join me, and I'll join and help you with your work."

Blue smiled gratefully, "That would be great, thank you."


	3. Where I Go, Death Follows

Blue woke up the next day, groggy and not at all refreshed. He felt like he should be awake, ready and bright and all fear of an Imposter disguising itself as a crewmate who wanted them all dead evicerated from his mind. But it wasnt, and he still recalled those gruesome images.

Assignments were given via the tablets, and after a moment, he walked off to Security. He hadnt had a chance to check it out, but Pink had told him that that room was where you could view the live footage from the security cameras. He remembered her saying that the Security, or Cams, as she called them, was across from the Reactor, above Electrical. He didn't want to go to Electrical. At least, not alone. He'd wait till Pink or even Yellow was around and tag along with them instead. So, for now, He would go to Security. He figured if he stuck in there and kept watch on the camera feed, he'd be able to see if the Imposter jumped in a vent or killed someone.

Well, he didn't account for how _boring_ it would be. He was usually lucky whenever someone stopped by. Purple walked in once to fix some wires. They'd looked shocked to see him in there, but smiled politely and went about their business. Cyan walked by a couple of times, saying "Hello," every time he did. Even Yellow and Black had passed by twice, apparently having teamed up for the day. Yellow had been friendly as usual while Black just seemed to not care and didn't offer anything more than a tip of his hat.

After they'd left Blue waited a little longer, until his stomach started to growl. He winced, wanting to stay and catch the Imposter, but he got out of his chair to headed to Cafeteria.

There, he saw White and Pink, chatting with each other by the trash shoot. Upon his arrival, Pink eagerly waved him over.

"Hi, Pink. White," he greeted.

"Finish your tasks yet?" Pink inquired.

"Ah, no, I've been hanging out in Security all day. I...I was hoping to maybe see the Imposter, y'know? Catch him in the act or something."

"I see," Pink looked sympathetic and also sad, "I know what you mean. I don't want to see anyone else dead, for sure."

Blue nodded. White rolled his eyes and pulled the lever to the trash shoot.

"Well, I'm heading to the Storage to send the trash into space. I'm sticking with Pink to make sure she doesnt kill anyone else. You coming?"

"Would you shut up about me being Imposter!? You know I'm not! If you keep doing that, they might _actually_ believe you!"

"If it gets you out of my life, sounds good."

"Shut up, asshole. Sorry, what are you in here for, Blue?"

"Oh, just hungry, is all. I'm grabbing a snack."

"Good idea. Well, I'll see you later, Blue!"

"Later!"

Blue waved them off and continued to grab some pizza. Maybe it was a space thing, but they always had some pizza lying around, fresh and hot or leftover. Not that he was complaining. It wasn't bad pizza.

After he grabbed his food, he went back to Security, thinking he'd just eat it there. He didn't have a plate or anything, so he just kept it in his hands and kept his eyes on it as he walked. As he passed Medbay, someone came rushing out and bumped into his side, causing him to nearly drop his pizza. The person didn't stop to apologize, and Blue turned to demand an apology, but never got the chance, as the person was already gone.

Feeling a little put off by the person's sudden disappearance, Blue furrowed his brow.

 _Man, people don't stop for much around here. Everyone's so busy,_ he thought.

For some reason, every step he took closer to Security, dug up a sense of dread. A pit in his stomach that didn't come from his lack of food deepened more and more until he was at the door. Like a scared animal, he felt his heart racing, like he knew something was just...wrong. He turned the corner...

Once again painting his vision in red blood. Splattered on the monitors, pooling on the floor, and forever engraining itself into Blue's memory, was dark, red blood.

His breathing picked up, and he felt on the edge of a panic attack. His legs shook and gave out, and he leaned against the door frame. But he tried his darnedest to keep in mind that he had to report this.

A shaky hand fumbled with the zipper to his front pouch. He nearly dropped the tablet, but he managed and pressed the report button.

All so suddenly, he was in the Cafeteria again, met by shouts of _"Now what!" "What happened!" "Who died?"_ and _"Where?"_

"Security." That was all Blue was able to get out, and collapsed forward onto the table, feeling drained and nauseous. His shaking had not subsided yet.

Yellow, once again sat by him, leaned out of his chair and kneeled by him, asking how he was.

"Not good," Blue gritted out.

Black started the discussion, "So the body was in Security. Where was everyone else?"

"I was in the Storage room with Pink," White said.

"Confirmed," Pink stated.

"I was in Admin with Purple," Cyan said as Purple nodded in agreement.

"Yellow and I were in O2," Black said.

"Green and I were in Navigation," Lime said.

"That just leaves...Red?"

Red was silent, staring unresponsively at Brown's seat, which was empty. 

Black, and everyone else stared at the empty seat with him. Brown was dead. Her best friend, Red was left behind.

Black sighed. Slower, and almost in a whisper, he said, _"I'm sorry._ She's... _gone._ I need you to tell me what you know, Red, so we can find her killer." 

"She...she went to Security to...download some stuff and I--we...I was gonna wait for her in the Cafeteria. My tasks were done. She was almost do--" Red choked back a sob and buried his head in his arms, "s--she was almost done. I should. _I should have stayed with her. We always stick together._ We _always_ stay with each other. I left her _alon--_ " Red's shoulder's shook as he finally started crying. 

Blue could only watch in horror as Red cried. This time, he felt solely responsible. If he hadn't left Security, maybe the Imposter wouldn't have gotten Brown. She would have maybe said hello, and finshed her tasks, and left. 

_And lived,_ Blue thought. 

But she's dead, and it was because he wasn't there. He didn't kill her, but he might as well have. 

Blue felt his own eyes swelling up with tears, the guilt eating at him. 

_This is my fault._

He started crying too, much quieter than Red, but Yellow was thrown by his sudden sniffling. 

"B-Blue?"

"Blue, look at me."

Black's always even tone and deep voice commanded him, and Blue listened. He wished he could at least see his face if he was being asked to "look" at someone. 

"Did you see anyone that might have done this? Were there any suspicious characters that you could name?"

Blue immediately thought back to the person he'd bumped into outside Med Bay. Shit, he didn't even get to see the color of their suit. Aside from the brief moment, he had nothing to go by. But he couldn't just not tell them he might've seen someone.

"I...I did bump into someone on my way there. Outside of Security. I didn't see them, but they felt larger than me. A bigger person, I guess. They could have k--killed Brown and went through Med Bay, right?"

Black nodded, "Highly likely. We need to vote soon and get back to work, though."

It was quiet a moment.

"So...who do we vote for?" Purple asked.

Black sighed, "I'm not sure, I'll leave it up to you all. Personally, I'd skip again for now."

Everyone agreed and voted. Blue voted to skip, and saw Yellow do the same. Black however, had paused, his finger hovering above the screen. He looked over at Blue and Blue stared back, confused.

"Blue, weren't you in Security most of the time?"

Blue nodded, "Yeah, but I left to get food from here. When I came back, Brown was, uh, dead."

Black stared quietly at him longer, making Blue uncomfortable.

The impatient beeping from his tablet alerted him that he was running out of time to vote. He pressed a finger to the screen, casting his vote, and leaned back in his chair, glancing once more at Blue. Blue pretended to not notice him and looked away, staring at his tablet.

One by one the votes popped up on the screen: Lime, Cyan, Purple, Yellow, Blue, White, Pink, Green.

The last vote, cast by Black was not for a skip as the others' had been. His picture appeared next to a name.

Black had voted for Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one isn't as long as the others. They won't all be long, depending on the scene. But! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter!


	4. Where I Go, Black Also Follows

It was nearing the end of the day. Blue rushed to finish his tasks now, not wanting to be anywhere near the Security room or any of those rooms where someone could jump out of the vents and do away with him without a moment's notice. So he avoided any tasks that led him to Electrical, Security, or Med Bay. Unfortunately, that left him with some uncompleted work, but Purple had reassured him before that not everyone always finishes their tasks anyway.  
Still, seeing his jobs highlighted in white and yellow made him uncomfortable. On the other hand, he liked not dying. That was a pro.

Well, actually, there was one more thing that bothered him. More so than anything else.

Black was following him. _Everywhere._

As if his paranoia wasn't bad enough already, after Black had voted for him, Black was everywhere he went. Always at a distance, bit it was very clear that he wasn't leaving Blue anytime soon. Not only was it super stressful, it was downright annoying. Blue was on his way to Navigation, thinking he was going to stabilize the ship's steering.

_What does Black want with me? Why did he vote for me? I'm not the Imposter, I know that. Maybe he's suspicious of me?! But why? I haven't killed anyone, and I just got here!_

Blue glanced over his shoulder, checking and confirming that Black was indeed still hot on his trail. His aura was intense and dangerous. Blue was extremely terrified by now.

_What if...what if Black is the Imposter? It doesn't seem right, but he's really freaking me out. Why is he following me? Is it because he wants to kill me? Or is he just suspicious of me? Oh god, I need to keep it together. Has he done all his tasks?_

Blue was just at the door of Navigation before he thought, _Screw it!_ , and ran down the hall. 

Black, surprised by the sudden change of course, halted for a second before picking up the pace, chasing after him. He wasn't willing to risk losing sight of him. Blue turned a corner and Black knew he was in Cafeteria. He slammed into a couple walls trying to make sharp turns. Upon reaching the door to the Cafeteria, he saw Blue, just as his hand slammed down on the button.

Immediately, all of the crew was teleported in, groans and shouts heard as they complained about whatever task they were _just_ about to finish. Blue and Black were breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths.

Purple crossed their arms over their chest, "Well, Blue? You called the meeting, so would you care to explain?"

Blue nodded and sucked in a breath before blurting out, "Black keeps following me everywhere and I'm just really super worried and I'm just scared that he's the Imposter!"

White snorted, and Pink elbowed his arm.

"Sorry, but the _Black?_ Of all people?

All eyes turned to Black, who said, "I'm sussing you. You were in Security for a long time. It can't just be a coincidence that you were gone when the murder happened. What if you just killed Brown and tried to make yourself less suspicious by reporting it?"

"I told you! I came here to get food! Pink and White were there when I came in!"/

"Ayo, that's true, Black," Pink said. "Before the report came in, Blue was with us."

"That doesn't prove much. He could've killed her and then went to talk to you two, and came back to report it before anyone else could?"

Pink was quiet. It wasn't entirely impossible, and now everyone was turned to look at him.

Blue sputtered, not sure what he could even say to defend himself, "After the meeting earlier, I've been doing my tasks! Believe me!"

"We'd have no way of knowing that for sure, unless we could see for ourselves," White said.

"Well, Black's been following me around, so you could ask him."

"I wouldn't be able to see if you actually did them. For all I know, you could just be standing there and waiting."

"Well, come on, there has to be some tasks I could show you that I can do!"

Yellow said, "Well, there're a few, yeah. What tasks d'ya have?"

"I don't remember all of them. I have wiring, but that's in Electrical and I've been trying not to go there."

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna die!"

"Okay. So, some tasks we could watch you do are: shootin' asteroids, dumpin' the trash, and scannin' in Med Bay. And primin' shields. Ya have any of that?"

Blue racked his brain, "SCAN! I have a Med Bay scan! I just didn't do it because, like I said before, I didn't want to die."

"We'll go with ya," Yellow offered, "we'll watch you scan and clear yer name."

"That'll prove I'm not it?"

"For sure! From what we saw last time, Imposters don't really know how to do certain tasks. In Med Bay, the scanner doesn't recognize them, and they don't know how to operate the lasers in Weapons, or the trash chute in Storage."

"I'm sure he's the Imposter," Black growled.

 _"Fuck off!"_ Blue cried, "I've done nothing to you, or anyone on this godforsaken ship! I'll show you!"

Once again, everyone except for Black had agreed to skip the votes. Black still voted for Blue, despite knowing nobody would agree with him, which was bullshit. He'd known these people longer than Blue, they should trust his judgement by now!

Still, Blue was kept safe. Black and Yellow and everyone else followed after him to Med Bay.

Blue stepped on the scanner and almost immediately, the machine lit up and the green light of scan circled up his body, proving that he could indeed scan.

Blue held his arms out and did a slow turn, "See? I told you guys!"

"Fine, you can scan," Black rolled his eyes and turned to walk out. Blue quickly flipped him off when his back was turned. Purple shook their head in amusement and they, Red and the others except for Yellow left after.

"Have t' check the test tubes," Yellow explained, "When I'm done, I'd be happy to accompany you on yer tasks. Y'know, the ones you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid, I just don't wanna die. I'm cautious."

Yellow shrugged.

Blue shifted on his feet, rubbing his arm, "...And. You don't... _have_ to come with me. If I'm being honest, it's probably best that nobody's around me. Y'know, so you dont die."

"Yeah, that is weird. But, I don't know, I've survived before. I don't see why I can't do it again. Plus," Yellow rested his hand on Blue's left shoulder, "I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself. There's still safety in numbers."

"...Ok."

Yellow nodded, "I agreed to stick wit' Black today, but, well, he kinda ditched me earlier to follow you around, haha. I thought he was protecting you, _buuut_ I guess not."

Blue chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, he....doesn't seem to like me very much."

"He'll warm up. He's just so serious about catching these things. Honestly, I don't think he knows very well how to interact with others, so he just focuses on keeping us safe from them.

"Weird," Blue scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah, a bit. But hey, he's not bad at it either. I mean, hell, I would've voted for you had you not mentioned your scan."

Blue frowned, "I'd be more upset by that if I didn't agree with you. I must've looked really crazy, huh?"

"Yep! But, you're good, now! And maybe now that he knows it's not you, Black will be nicer to you!"

Blue really couldn't care if Black bent over backwards and baked him cookies, so long as he got him off his back.

"We should go," Yellow jutted a thumb towards the door, "Wouldn't want anyone getting worried."

Blue nodded in agreement; Yellow offered his arm for Blue to hold, making Blue chuckle and take hold. Yellow lead him out of Med Bay and into Electrical, where they saw Purple, Pink, and Red.

Upon seeing him, Blue couldn't help but feel bad for Red. He and Brown seemed super close, and now he seemed alone without her. Not to mention, he felt responsible for Brown's demise.

Red was unenthusiastically matching wires. He barely reacted when Blue touched his arm, and only responded to him a few seconds after, slowly looking down at Blue.

"Hey, I'm...I'm really sorry about Brown. I couldn't have known her, but you two were always so close with each other, I just....I-I feel like it's my fault she died."

Red just continued to stare at Blue, not saying anything. Blue shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Red looked back to the wires, but otherwise didn't move.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I'm overstepping--_

"Me too."

Everytime Blue had heard Red, except for their time at the meeting table, he had been cheerful, and sounded happy. His voice seemed raspier now. He sounded, well, sad. As he should be, honestly. But he just sounded _so_ sad, Blue felt his throat clench up with a tightness just from hearing it, and bit the insides of his cheeks.

"I feel like it's my fault, too. I should have stayed with her, all the time."

Red closed the wire panel and turned around to lean against the wall. A heavy sigh dragged from his lips as he slowly let gravity drag him down to sit against the wall. Blue, not wanting to talk down to him, sat down too, pressing his knees to his chest and resting his head on his arms.

"I don't think you were at fault, Red. I mean, you couldn't have known."

"But we knew someone was killing people around the ship! With that in mind, shouldn't I have stayed with her?"

"She said she'd meet you, right? She told you that it was okay to leave her alone. Of course that doesn't mean it's her fault, but it does means it's not yours. You trusted her by herself, and you didn't kill her, did you? That Imposter did."

Red stared at the floor, hands in his lap. He breathed in, listening to the sound, and exhaled shakily.

"I just want her back. And if not that, I should have died instead."

"I don't think she'd want that. Brown wouldn't ever seem like the kind of girl to wish someone else to take her place in... unfortunate events. I think, no matter what, you should live for her. I'm sure she'll stay with you, too. Even in death, she's by your side."

Red sniffed and chuckled, although it didn't sound very joyful, "I like that. And you saying that, I still feel like she's with me."

Blue smiled. He used Red's shoulder to push himself up, and held a hand out for him to take, pulling red off the ground.

Afterwards, Blue instead accompanied Red to navigation, where they both fixed the steering. The two of them decided to spend the rest of the day walking around the ship, getting to know each other. As they passed Weapons, Black stopped them to talk to Blue. Remembering earlier a events, Blue was less than eager to talk to him, and crossed his arms defensively as red stood by and watched.

Black cleared his throat and kept his head high, but his body language showed sheepishness.

"Blue, I apologize for antagonizing you earlier. It was wrong of me to ever put you, or any of my crew, in a position where you could wrongly be... _executed_ , especially without the proper evidence. I...hope you'll forgive me."

Blue loosened his posture some, but tried to keep a neutral face. He didn't really want to forgive, but he knew that was petty, and, well, Black was looking very much like a proud little kid who had to apologize for pushing someone off a swing and Blue my couldn't deny how humourous the situation seemed now.

"...It's okay, I forgive you. I'm sorry too, and I'm sorry for telling you to fuck off."

Black chuckled, "That's alright. You're not the first one to tell me that, and I don't think you'd be the last."

Blue held out a fist, which Black bumped with his own, and they went their seperate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's worth mentioning that the love Red and Brown feel for each other is platonic, but I've got no problem with it if y'all see it as romantic also. I wrote it thinking of them as friends, but reading it, I can understand if y'all think them lovers


	5. A Little Bit of Dance is Good for the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, huh? Well, I'm back, so here's another chapter :D

It had been a day now, and so far, no new bodies had turned up. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, save for a few incidents with the Reactor and some doors slamming shut randomly. Maybe the Imposter, whoever they were, was having a hard time. Didn't seem unlikely, what with everyone sticking together more now. Blue had stayed with Red more now, having formed some unspoken partnership.

"It's...so quiet, like all the time. Don't any of you people like music?"

Red waved a hand, "Maybe we could play some over the intercom?"

"This place has an intercom?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know. Seems like an old thing, you know?"

"Well, nobody uses it, so probablemente tengas razón. Either way, if you want, we could see about playing something over it?"

Blue grinned, "That sounds like an awesome idea. I feel like I'd go crazy without some music!"

Red chuckled and finished his download, before grabbing Blue's wrist and dragging him to Security. When they got to the cameras, he motioned to the mic next to the monitors.

"I think there's music on the tablets we were given, so you could, in theory, playyy música!"

Blue laughed, "Alright, I'll give it a shot." Blue turned on the mic in front of the monitor, and the speakers crackled to life.

Red looked across the hall to Reactor, where he saw Black perk up at the sound. Black looked right back, body signifying his interest.

Blue looked through the playlist on his tablet, and picked a favorite of his. 

Red recognized the song almost immediately and started laughing. Blue shot him a shit--eating grin.

"A classic."

They heard Black laugh out "Oh no!" from Reactor, but when they looked, he was nodding his head along to the song.

_~Baby can't you see?  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling~_

Blue swung his hips and did a twirl, making Red burst out laughing. Not that Blue was bad at dancing, but it was just really funny, the "sensual" looks Blue made made it hard to take him seriously.

_~There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it~_

"What in the what?"

Black stood in the doorway, looking very confused, but just as amused.

Blue kept grooving to the music, laughing and twirling and just having a good time. Red tried dancing too, though he seemed more awkward. Black just leaned against the door and watched, feeling like he needed a good laugh right about now.

_~Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning round and round~_

"What's going--oh!" Yellow looked pleasantly surprised by the scene, and immediately joined, wanting to dance to the music.

Black chuckled as Pink and Purple walked up together and Pink curiously bounced in, tugging Purple along.

Blue greeted his friends and looked over to Black, who still stood by the door. With a mischievous smile, he sauntered up to Black and leaned on the wall next to him. Black pretended not to notice him until Blue held his wrist and pulled him off the doorway.

_~Do you feel me now?~_

Blue leaned close to Black, making him lean back with some unease. Blue grinned and twirled the poor guy, making Black trip over his feet.

_~With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride! You're toxic, I'm slippin under! With a taste of you poison paradise~_

"~I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?~" Blue sang along as he made Black twirl him back.

Black chuckled as Blue spun, laughing and giggling until he was dizzy.

"So you dance?"

"Nah, just good at vibin to the music!"

Black was about to say something, but Blue's attention was grabbed by Yellow. He asked Blue for a dance, jokingly asking Black to steal him away.

"By all means," Black said, gesturing for them to go ahead.

Yellow led Blue to the middle of the floor where they fell all over each other trying to dance and laugh at the same time.

Eventually the music ended and, as Captain, Purple had to show some control.

"Alright alright, back to work, the lot o' ya! We have things to do."

Purple looked down at Blue, who hunched his shoulders sheepishly. Pink made an obnoxious, _"OOOoooOoOO"_ sound as she and White left the room.

"Blue, do your work, for Christ's sake. You can keep the music on, but keep it down."

Blue nodded. Red smiled and grabbed his arm, leading him out.

"We'll stay outta trouble, Purp! I got him."

"Yeah yeah, get outta 'ere."

Blue worked diligently, pausing every so often to play another song. While he was waiting on a download, he noticed he'd received a message from White, of al people.

_'You should play some Linkin Park next time.'_

Blue snorted. Of course White would like that kind of music, edgy bastard.

He grinned as he messaged back, _'I'll schedule it into my queue tomorrow X).'_

Almost immediately after he sent it, he received another message.

_'Hey, Blue! Don't listen to this butthead! Play P!nk!!! btw this is Pink I stole White's tablet haha >:D '_

Somewhere on the ship, Blue heard a couple footsteps stampeding down the hall, and Pink's screeching laughter.

Blue laughed and started a note of their requests.


End file.
